By Your Side
by xLadyYukix
Summary: (ON HIATUS) She was shocked. The fangirls were shocked. The villagers were shocked! Oh god, the whole world was shocked! Because it had been two years since they last saw each other, she wouldn't know if he was really returning her feelings when he never ever paid any attention to her. Perhaps, this was a new beginning of a love story.
1. Prologue: New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

 _In the prologue, it will be taking place from episode 484 to 488 in Naruto Shippuden. The characters will be nineteen-years old._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

 **Prologue: New Beginning**

* * *

"It's no good. My Genjutsu Reversal has no effect against the special kind of chakra circulating in the body," the Headmaster of Konoha Hospital concluded, closing her eyes and frowned at how she couldn't do anything to help cure the man. The strange chakra that was manipulating him and the other three men just can't be defined.

"Don't get so depressed," her old sensei said, as he walked closer behind the medic-nin and used his hand to rubbed her head. "Whoever did it, that's a genjutsu unknown to us. It has to be the work of someone with extraordinary skill, so it will require someone with exceptional Visual Jutsu powers." Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Team 10, who were in the room too, looked up at him instantly.

"Visual Jutsu?" The dark haired, black eyes, and very pale skin Sai asked, which the medic's pink head snapped up to looked at Kakashi's face with wide eyes.

"Good observation!" He exclaimed, making her blushed madly and denied that she even said anything.

"We may not be able to see anything, but the one who possesses both the Sharingan and Rinnegan just might… I'll call Sasuke back," the Sixth Hokage declared, which made Naruto excited while the rest gasped. However, the only emerald eyes in the room felt pure joy of knowing her beloved person was coming home. Sakura clasped her hands together closed to her chest and smiled. She thought about the last time they saw each other.

 _Kakashi and Sakura were sending Sasuke off in front of the Konoha Gates, where she had asked him if he could take her with him. But he rejected the offer since it was_ his _journey of redemption. Although, he cheered the young medic up with his next words after her face fell._

" _I'll see you when I'm back… and thank you."_

When he said those words and tapped on the center of her forehead, she thought that her feelings would finally be returned. The purple diamond on the Sakura's forehead where he had gently touched was worth her three-years continuous stored of chakra, what Lady Tsunade called the "Strength of a Hundred Seal". Her mentor's intense training had sharpen her up and made her proud of what the things she had accomplished these past years. Before, she was just a weak girl, who was helplessly in love with a Uchiha boy. Now, the new Legendary Sannin is in charge of the Konoha Hospital and ranked ANBU.

She was the Cherry Blossom of Konoha.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A young man with a black cloak was on top of a tree, reflecting on his past events.

 _The first memory was him putting his hand out and turned it into a fist. He had said that he was all alone and will bear the weight of all the hatred. The next came as his old teammate and him laying on the ground._

" _Why do all that just to get in my way?" The raven haired shinobi asked, not understanding why Naruto would go so far for him._

"' _Cuz you're my friend," the blonde simply answered._

" _I've heard that before. But what exactly does that mean?" Naruto closed his eyes at Sasuke's question._

" _You ask me to explain it, but I really can't put it into words. It's just that…" he reopened his eyes again, "when I see you take on stuff and get all messed up… it… kinda…_ hurts me _." Sasuke couldn't help but widen his eyes at the guy, who he just had a fight till they both lost their arms._

He jumped down to the ground and sat on the grass against a tree, eating his food. Three black cats came, so he gave them his rice ball. With his sharp hearing, he looked up and saw an inked bird coming towards him. Sasuke laid out an empty scroll for the bird to fly in and appeared as a message. Upon reading it, he agreed to help Kakashi about the exploding people. On his way, he saw a smoke and headed toward the source. A village was being attacked and weird looking people were walking like zombies. One exploded, which made Sasuke concluded that this must be the thing the message had written about. After fighting two children named Chino and Nowaki that wasn't affected and looked into one of the exploded human's eye, he found out that it was Kekkei Genkai.

He continued onto his path and encountered Karyu, who admired Sasuke _and_ wanted to surpassed him. A fight broke off, which easily ended till another person showed up. This time, it was the light blue haired and yellow eyes boy he had fought. Nowaki had a very strong wind power, resulting Sasuke to use Susanoo's completed form.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sasuke met up with Orochimaru and Team Taka at the hideout to investigate more about the incidents. He remained in contact with Sai when Konoha was attacked and discovered the origins of the Dark Thunder Group. Most of the missing Kiri and Kumo shinobi were on an isolated island and he discovered that Chino and Nowaki were responsible for the disappearances. After they flee, Sasuke delivered the shinobis back to their villages and got an advice from the Raikage. He goes to Yugakure, where he found Chino. She revealed that she was seeking revenge due to the elimination of her clan from the fear of her village about her clan's Ketsuryugan.

"You were gonna use that to get revenge against the Uchiha, who forced the Chinoike clan to Hell Valley?" Sasuke asked, then closed his Sharingan eyes. "So I was your target from the very start."

"If I sent Exploding Humans to Hidden Leaf Village, you were sure to return. I planned to kill you and the entire Leaf Village, but…" Chino trailed off, which the Uchiha continued for her.

"You happened to meet me at the Bamboo Village, is that it? I happened to be looking for Fuushin, so you joined up with me and used your Exploring Humans whenever something happened as a diversion. And Nowaki, rather Fuushin, would come after me with his chakra sword. And just in case you couldn't kill me, you went so far as to ask an old partner to stand by and pretend to be Fuushin." The little blonde and violet eyes girl smirked. She announced that wanted to fight him till one of them goes to their death, so they engaged in a battle against Sasuke's will.

Chino sliced her wrists and dropped the blood into the lake near them. The water turned red and she ordered water dragons to come up, which they went to attacked Sasuke, who countered them with Chidori on his katana sword. He chopped off their heads and went after Chino.

She changed her eyes to red and used her bloodline limit on Sasuke, then suddenly disappeared from him. He got a cut from the girl and it healed on its own.

"My chakra seals the wound and waits."

"Waits for what?" The adult shinobi asked, making Chino grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" The moment she said that, Sasuke felt a sudden impulse and he positioned his sword. He stabbed through his stomach! Immediately, he fell onto his knees and something wrapped him. It exploded, along with the great shinobi. Chino said goodbye and smiled, but not for long.

"So that's how you made the Exploding Humans?" His voice surprised her.

"The Sharingan?!" She exclaimed, as she turned towards him and saw the crimson eyes with three black tomoes around the black pupil. They were still on the part where the girl had called up the dragons! The dragon she was on exploded, so when she backflipped and landed, Sasuke was in front of her.

"I envied you, Sasuke. You were born in the Hidden Leaf Village, and bore the Uchiha name, and you had a family that loved you," Chino started, which made images of his family came to the raven head's mind. "When you deserted your village, you and your reputation were notorious. But even now, you're allowed to travel freely." He looked up at the girl, who continued speaking with a serious expression to him.

"That's because you have people who love and protect you!" Instantly, Sasuke's memory played back to when he had gently tapped Sakura's forehead like how his older brother did to him, which his eyes soften a bit.

"You've always, always had someone who kept loving you, no matter what. You're not like me… I've been alone from the beginning!" Chino cried, her tears dripping from her eyes.

" _You've been alone from the beginning! How the hell do you think you understand? It's because I have these ties, that I feel this agony. How could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto._

"So why do you fight for the Hidden Leaf?! The leaves of the Hidden Leaf are brilliant, but its roots are black! There is light and darkness in the Hidden Leaf! Your clan was used up and absorbed by the Leaf's roots as nourishment! So why do you go so far for them?!"

"Because I'm alive," the man instantly answered. "I have a friend who saved me. A friend with whom I can share my pain, and him, with me. His wish is that one day the world will be like us. He wants to make it real and that's the hopeful heart that connects me to the Hidden Leaf! To be like my older brother… and support this world from the shadows, and… look beyond this world to the light!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A pink haired and blonde shinobi was walking together as they talked.

"Still, it feels strange. Sasuke's not back in the village, yet he's protecting it," Naruto said with his arms crossed over the back of his head.

"You're right." Sakura looked down and elaborated, "there are so many things we can't do without a skilled shinobi like Sasuke."

"There are guys who do terrible things like this time, but I guess everything worked out. As long as there are guys like Sasuke to counter it." After Naruto finished speaking and looked at Sakura, he noticed something.

"You seem kinda happy, Sakura-chan." The medic smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Sasuke said to me before he left on his journey… ' _this is a trip to atone for my sins.'_ With this recent incident, I know that Sasuke is definitely making inroads. Just… I wish that I was there next to him."

' _I miss you so much_ ,' she thought inwardly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After Sasuke defeated Chino and Fuushin, who later came to joined the battle, without seriously injuring them and convinced them to accept defeat, he dropped them off at the village's prison. But he leaves a good word for them to be forgiven.

Sasuke resumed on his journey and walked alongside the shore, leaving footsteps behind on the sand. He heard a hawk's call and extended his right arm out for the bird to land on.

"It's probably from Kakashi," he noted. The great shinobi picked up the letters with his other arm and frowned at the second piece.

"So messy. It's Naruto's writing."

 _ **Sasuke,**_

 _ **You're not back in the village,**_

 _ **but you're still protecting it.**_

 _ **You're just like the Leaf Police Force!**_

His eyes widen. A memory flashed in his mind.

" _Are you going to join too?" A young Uchiha asked, as he was carried by his older brother._

" _Well… I wonder about that."_

" _Why not? When I grow up, I'm going to join the Leaf Police Force too!" He exclaimed happily to Itachi._

Sasuke looked up to his pathway.

"It's been awhile… Maybe I should go home."

The Supporting Shadow of Konoha was finally returning.

* * *

 _Sasuke will be having an artificial arm like Naruto and Sakura will be ranked ANBU. I hope you guys don't mind me changing the events and other things a bit. This prologue was to show the characters' feelings and maturity, especially how Sasuke is changing to be a better person._


	2. Chapter 1: The Shock

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Katelyn _\- Thank you for reviewing! The encouragement really motivated me ^_^_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Shock**

* * *

A _very loud_ shriek snapped the dozed off medic wide awake, she had been so exhausted from all the operations she had to performed today. Stupid group of shinobis fell off a cliff and were all severely injured. With a tiny bit of reluctance, she got up from her chair and raced to the direction of the sound. It resulted the pinkette in front of the Hokage Tower and found the most unexpected. There he was, her most beloved boy she never stopped loving for seven years. Sasuke Uchiha, the cool, strong, stoic, emotionless, calm and collected, _jerk_ -

"I'm home, Sakura," he said with his onyx eyes looking intensely in her emerald eyes. She couldn't help but smiled brilliantly at him.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. I... I missed you."

' _I need to show him my maturity, I have to let him see that I'm not a fangirl. Although I had to say that last part, I'm so happy that he's finally home! Woohoo!'_ She inwardly cheered while the other shinobi narrowed his eyes slightly and raised one of his eyebrows.

' _Hn, she didn't call my name with the_ -kun suffix _in the end.'_ He noticed.

After studying the medic for a second, he turned to the door. The raven haired shinobi was about to stepped in there until he hesitantly paused for a moment. In a soft voiced, he responded back the _very_ _un_ expected thing Sakura thought she would ever hear.

"I missed you too."

She was shocked. The fangirls were shocked. The villagers were shocked! Oh god, the whole world was shocked! Because it had been two years since they last saw each other, she wouldn't know if he was really returning her feelings when he _never_ _ever_ paid any attention to her. Considering how he always rejected her in the past, that's what Sakura has been thinking, even though she constantly hoped there will be a chance one day.

Sakura Haruno was dumbfounded and bewildered. She was absolutely speechless to Sasuke Uchiha for the first time. Her emerald eyes had widen and her mouth was opened from the overshock she just had. Damn, even the earthquakes couldn't beat _this_.

' _Ugh, why is it such a surprised? He's changing, alright?!'_ The young woman reminded herself, as the great shinobi went inside the Hokage Tower to report himself. No one probably noticed this, but _someone_ was extremely excited about this new development between his teammates, the Cherry Blossom and the Icecube Bastard. Naruto wasn't gonna let this opportunity of the Teme staying home be wasted, it was time to play matchmaker.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Yo, Teme!" Naruto greeted inside the Hokage Tower. He had broken into the Hokage's Office, where Kakashi and Sasuke were talking to each other. The nine-tails fox vessel's break in through the window made Kakashi mumbled, "why have a door when no one uses it?"

"Well, _someone_ in the _team_ had to _inherit_ that habit of _yours_ after you _do_ it too. Don't you agree, Kakashi- _sensei_?" Sasuke replied, obviously amused than he usually let on.

"I'm not your sensei anymore. In fact…" the Hokage started softly and then yelled, "someone call Sakura and Sai in to report to the Hokage's Office immediately now!" It made the two young men in the room startled and confused, but the blonde was more perspective than he was given credit for. It seemed like they'll all be having a mission _together_ sooner or later. The thought made Naruto smirked at how he must be a genius and started to fantasize his to-be coming victory.

Three minutes later, Sai came. One hour later, there was no sign of the pinkette. Everyone started to get impatient, especially Naruto.

"Where is Sakura-chan?! Why are we still waiting for her?! Her shift ended one hour _ago_ when we sent the messenger. She was supposed to be here 'immediately' when the Hokage needs her. Even if she was stuck with an operation, she would tell the messenger to say something for us. But the messenger _himself_ isn't here to report that." He turned to his old teacher. "Kakashi-sensei! Something _must_ have happened to her!"

The Hokage sighed. "I'm sure she's fine. Sakura isn't weak anymore, Naruto." The blonde pouted and crossed his arms. Although Sasuke and Sai appeared to be emotionless, they knew they were also getting worried about her. Sakura was a very responsible person, she doesn't come late if unnecessary. Also, she would always tell the messenger to come back and report to Kakashi if she was in a operation or something, like what Naruto had said.

' _Hn. She_ still _makes people worried about her,'_ The Sharingan user thought. Her habit of having people saving her… despite the fact that she's very strong now. She's still the same _precious_ person in his eyes that needed to be saved and constantly looked after. Something he would never admit it though, even if there was a time he did to Naruto.

 _Sakura was pinned on the tree by sand, which was slowly squeezing her till her death. Sasuke was too tired and weak to save her_ himself _, so he called out to Naruto, who immediately turned to him._

" _Sakura… You have to save her no matter what, I know you can save her… So once you've got her, carry her and run as fast as you can. If it's just for awhile, I'll be able to hold him in place… I've already lost everything once before. I don't want to watch those_ dear _to me die before my eyes again."_

"I'll go find her," he said and left before anyone could protest. Sasuke didn't know why _he_ offered to find her, perhaps it was because no one else would find her? Well, he would have gone to the Konoha Hospital and her house to searched for the pinkette, but the messenger would have already went there to find her. So he activated his Sharingan and tried to sense her chakra. He had to be fast, it was already night time.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep"_

' _Bingo.'_ He found her. It was because of her voice, her singing voice. The lyrics were getting louder and louder each time the shinobi closed into where the medic was.

" _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep"_

The Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic.

He looked inside through the window with his chakra hidden. Even though he didn't need to, he felt like he should hide himself. There she was, standing in the middle of a room filled with children in their rows of beds. They were all awake, listening to Sakura's singing.

" _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true"_

Honestly, Sasuke was memorized by her. She sounded absolutely pure and had a voice of an angel. When had she been able to sing so well?

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep"_

The children started to dozed off and laid down on their beds. As the amazing medic-nin was singing, she pulled up each of their blankets and tugged them in.

" _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true"_

With that last verse, all of them had fallen asleep. Sakura smiled like a mother looking at her children, they were all a handful and energetic, but she loved them. Sakura and Ino had develop this mental health center for the children left mentally damaged after the Fourth Shinobi War. It was heartbreaking for the Director of the Konoha Mental Children Health Clinic when she first saw their states. The pinkette would usually come here when she's free from her shifts and missions. The children always made her smiled and forget about any loneliness she ever felt.

' _Sasuke-kun… he's finally home, this is my chance. Except that… I still have doubts, will he really fall for me and love me?'_ Her face went gloomy. The person she thought about frowned and knocked to snapped her out of it. She looked up to the window and sensed the well-known chakra. Sakura pursed her lips in a thin line, then went outside to meet him.

"Hello, Sasuke. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Hurry, we need to go to Kakashi now. Let's go." Not wanting to answer anymore questions that he was sure she would ask, he already started to sprint off without the woman. The pinkette was surprised and sad that he didn't wait, but she quickly went after him.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The four members of Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage's desk, waiting for him to give their mission.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Tell us the mission already!" Naruto complained, waving his hands around in the air.

"Quiet down, Dobe," Sasuke said with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "But hurry up, Kakashi."

"I want to know the mission too," said Sai with a poker face. Kakashi looked at Sakura, waiting for her to also have a say in this. She lightly shook her head as she smiled and took a deep breath.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't wanna face my wrath, then you better tell us now."

The spiky silver haired man smirked a little. "Alrighty then, the mission I'm assigning you guys is a B-rank one. It's-"

"Whaaaat?! Just a B-rank?" The blonde wailed. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, she punched him on the head. "Just be quiet and listen to him! Also, with you involved in our team, it changes to be higher occasionally. It always lead you to do your 'admirable speeches' to the enemies or the person involved in the case."

"Hmm, indeed it can. The person who asked us to do this mission sounds a bit weird and is from the Hidden Village of Sound," the Hokage said with a thoughtful tone at first, then serious. It grabbed everyone's attention instantly with Sasuke frowning a bit. "This afternoon, a shinobi from the Hidden Village of Sound came. An illness was spreading through the village, so he requested Sakura to go investigate and find the cure to the disease. It's weird because Otogakure has Orochimaru, who should be very good at this. Let alone, ask for Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together and bite her lips, she wasn't on the best terms with the Sannin Snake Master. He had done so many horrible things, especially to Sasuke. Even though the man changed now, she still felt uncertain. In the end, she's a shinobi and she can endure it. "I understand, Orochimaru needs my help to identify it and find a cure. But why give the mission to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai too? Doesn't it makes more sense to have Ino or Kabuto to help me in this mission?"

"Like I said, it's a bit weird. He may have changed, but the knowledge he has should be able to do it himself. That's why I'm sending Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai to become your escort and help you. Naruto thinks quite differently than others, which it could spark something-"

"What's that supposed to mean, Kakashi-sensei?!" The blonde whined.

The Hokage ignored him and continued speaking. "Sasuke can help with his sharp seeing and hearing skills. Sai will be like a messenger and spy. All three of them can help with fighting too. After everything, it's still hard to trust Orochimaru and I want to know his movements a bit too."

The pinkette nodded in understanding. "Reasonable, I too don't believe that he can't cure it himself. When do we leave?"

"Tonight, because I want you guys to arrive a bit more early and _settle in_. One to two hours of journey from here to Sound, so leave at 8:00 PM, that is in thirty minutes. Plenty of time to pack up and say some goodbyes... I don't know how long this mission is gonna take if Orochimaru can't even figure out the illness himself. I suggest you guys _campout_ and go into the village when Orochimaru expects you, which is tomorrow at dawn. Here is the scroll of the mission," Kakashi said, holding it to his female ex-student. "Be careful, all of you."

"Yes!" They all responded.

* * *

 _Teme = Bastard (what Naruto calls Sasuke)  
_ _Dobe = Idiot (what Sasuke calls Naruto)_

"… _it was time to play matchmaker."_ _ ***Widely Grins***_

 _OOC Sasuke because he said he missed her too? AND in front of everyone? Well, maybe he wanted to try something new. Also, because Sakura took out the suffix next to his name ;)_

 _Song: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes by Lily James (from Disney's "Cinderella")_


	3. Chapter 2: A Start

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

 _Sorry for the late update!_

 _I was having a vacation with my parents._

 _Hope you guys had a great Christmas Day and New Year too! :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Start**

* * *

"Ino…"

"Just be careful, Forehead. I know that you don't like him, I don't either," the long blonde hair tied in a ponytail said, then playfully smacked at her best friend's back. "But, _you_ _lucky gal_ , you got your boys taking care of you." Sakura laughed at this, which the other woman grinned.

"Thanks, Pig. You're not gonna setup any parties in my apartment _again_ , are you?" Ino chuckled nervously and patted the pinkette's shoulder.

"No, I can't promise though. Just kidding… maybe," she answered. Sakura sighed and smiled, she will be missing this. Although they had many fights and quarrels, they are the best of the best of friends. Ino… Sakura was glad that her best friend remained as the same person after they decided to end the rivalry. The blue eyes had also found the man she loved, and it was her teammate, Sai. The medic was happy for him too, that emotionless man needed something dazzling in his life. Sakura giggled quietly to herself while Ino checked her packing list.

After Ino said that she was ready to go, Sakura hugged her best friend. The blonde's eyes soften, she returned the hug and reassured her that everything will be fine. Sakura gave Ino her apartment keys and they bid each other farewell. She still had ten minutes before meeting with her team, so she went to a special place.

The cold wind blew on her body, the woman shivered a bit. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress that reached her upper thighs with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back, her Haruno Clan symbol; around her waist was a black obi. She had black shorts underneath the dress, which had a shuriken holster around her right thigh. The medic also had black gloves, grey elbow and knee protectors, and boots that are black and high heeled ninja sandals. Sakura took out a black cloak with a hood and put it on herself to keep warm.

The backpack behind her was nothing compared to heavy rocks she had to carry when she trained with Tsunade, so the shinobi quickly went to the place she loved without any hints of sweat or tiredness. The children inside the Mental Health Clinic slept soundly, as Sakura had to come see them one last time. She looked over to each of them, making sure their blankets are covering them well. One of the children made her paused. He was awake, an eight-years old boy with turquoise hair, baby blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Sabaru-kun, why aren't you asleep? Come here." Sakura opened her arms for him, which he instantly went to hugged her.

"Sakura-neechan, don't go do the mission." Her emerald eyes soften, Sabaru was probably worried about her.

"It's okay, you know that I'm strong." The boy tighten his arms around her, a sign that alerted Sakura. Before he could shout, they were disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals and appeared outside the room in the hallways.

"No! You can't! It's dangerous, I _know it_. Please!" Sabaru pleaded. The older woman rubbed his hair and bend down in eye-level with him.

"I have to do it, Sabaru-kun. I promise I'll be careful." The boy was on the edge of crying.

Sakura's eyes sadden. "Please don't be like this, you know that I always come back from a mission. Dangerous or not, it's a shinobi's duty. Also, I better go to my team now. Take care of everyone for me, okay? My little Sabaru-kun." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

He pouted to her before responding. "Okay, Sakura-neechan, I understand. Then you have to, _have to_ wear this at _all times_ , no matter what happens." The pinkette nodded, as Sabaru took a tiny stepped back and his hands going behind his neck. He unclasped the golden chain around his neck and motioned for the woman to blush her hair aside, which she did. He angled his head to see the necklace clasped together behind Sakura's neck, then moved back to admire her. She took the opportunity from that and looked down at the necklace. It was beautiful. An oval-shaped velvety blue benitoite gemstone with small diamonds surrounding it.

"It's so lovely! How did you get this?" She looked up at the boy.

He pursed his lips. "You're running a bit late now, it's 8:00 PM."

"Ahhh! Thank you for this necklace, Sabaru-kun. I'll keep it on me 'at all times' like you said and take care of it until I come back. Go back to sleep, okay? Goodnight!" She kissed his cheek and tugged the necklace to be under her dress.

"Goodnight, Sakura-neechan. Be safe." With that said from Sabaru, she gave him a big smile and then left in her swirl of flower petals. The baby blue eyes boy opened his hand and one fell on top of his palm.

"Please don't let anything happen to her."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Oi! Sakura-chan, you're late!" Naruto yelled the moment he saw the woman he loved as a sister came running towards them.

"Sorry! I had to go somewhere important," she apologized to the team when she got close.

"To Sabaru, right?"

"The other children too, but how do you-"

"You knew he would always be awake when you go on a mission. I don't know _how_ he knows, yet you would go to him ever since _that day_." Sai and Sasuke got curious after Naruto said this, not that they would show though.

"Yes… Now, _everyone_ ," her tone turned serious, even Naruto slightly frowned. "Please don't ever let your guard down, always be aware of your surroundings, and be careful of whoever comes to you. I have a weird feeling like Kakashi-sensei, so try to be in your best state for any battle to be confront with."

"Roger that, Captain Sakura! You be careful too," Naruto said, smiling and proud of his pink haired best friend.

" _Sakura, you will be the team captain. Everyone better listens to you, or else they can just face your wrath," the Hokage said, before they left the office._

Sakura laughed and nodded her head. She won't let her guard down, especially anywhere near that Snake Face.

After making sure everything was set, they made a sprint towards Otogakure.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Their team has been running nonstop for an hour and twenty minutes, they were a few meters away from the Hidden Sound Village now. Like Kakashi suggested for them to ' _campout'_ , they surveyed the surroundings. Then they will look around in the village for a bit. Originally, Otogakure was the personal hidden village of Orochimaru, which was founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all techniques. Although, he had hideouts mostly underground. A few months ago, Orochimaru made a truce with Konohagakure, reestablishing the village as a legitimate shinobi village. So now, it's like a real village with civilians and shinobis, just not as big as the team's the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was night time, so everyone should sleeping right now. Team 7 hid their chakras and made sure their black cloaks with hoods cover them well. They jumped around, surveying and looking for anything out of the ordinary. But they were also careful to avoid the guards patrolling around the gate and tower that must belong to Orochimaru. Finally, Sakura wanted to see the Sound Hospital, so here they are standing on a shop's rooftop the opposite of the hospital.

"How will we get inside the hospital without getting caught? Everything was so quiet and normal too, will we have any clues to the illness from the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely. Unless Orochimaru doesn't want anyone else in the hospital to be infected, he will bring them to a different place. But don't worry about the 'getting caught' part because we _have_ to ask the nurses about the illness," Sakura answered, then turned to Sasuke. "Do you know any other hospital or clinic place for the infected he would bring? Perhaps, at his hideouts too?"

"No. I have met up with Orochimaru before, but there was no one in his hideout that involves infected people." His female teammate nodded in understanding.

"I see. Here's the communication device," she said, handing each of them the devices.

"Ohh! The walkie talkie!" Naruto exclaimed like a child.

Sakura smiled at her best friend, who's like a brother to her. "Naruto, be on the lookout with Sasuke outside. Sai, you'll come with me in the hospital. If there's anything suspicious, just use the device. Take care!" After she said this, Sai and the pinkette kunoichi took off down to the entrance of the hospital, leaving the Hokage-in-training and the Hokage-supporter together.

"Ehh, I have to be stuck with the Teme?" Naruto playfully complained. Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued to look on the direction Sakura disappeared to.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sakura and Sai put their hoods down, as Sai stayed behind Sakura and they enter the hospital. The medic kunoichi went up to the counter to talk with the nurse currently writing on a paper.

"Excuse me," she greeted, and got a 'what do you want?' respond. Although it wasn't friendly, Sakura held her ground, not that it would get her mad with those words anyway.

"Is there an illness going on here?" She asked.

"Why? Gonna leave after knowing cause you don't wanna get it?" The brown hair and eyes nurse snapped back. Inwardly, the pinkette sighed at her attitude.

' _Nurses shouldn't be mean, they should be welcoming. What was I supposed to expect?'_

"Sharp tongue you got there, Plain Girl." Inwardly again, Sakura facepalmed herself. Why did Sai have to say that? The nurse stood up and slammed her hands down.

"What did you just called me, you Skinnyass?!"

' _Shit, damn Sai,'_ Sakura thought, wishing he could just keep his badmouth shut. She laughed and smacked on Sai's head, trying to fix the tense atmosphere. "Sorry! Sorry! He doesn't know what he's saying because of some disorder he has, please don't mind him. Is it true that there is an illness then?" She innocently smiled at the fuming nurse, and blinking fast. The nurse huffed and confirmed there was, which sparkled the emerald eyes woman.

She immediately pressed onto the nurse. "Really? Is it that bad? What does it do? Should we leave then?"

"Pink head, just leave already. Of course it's bad, or else they wouldn't have been moved out of the hospital!" The woman answered, caught up in the moment of annoyance and wanting to be left alone. "It makes you go crazy and rampage, trying to kill others by eating your brains! How sick! Their eyes just glow blood red and smell stink. Ugh."

"If they'll kill you, why put them in the hospital in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"Because they weren't like that, who would have thought that it will spread throughout their system overnight? Now, get out!" The nurse sat back down onto her chair and continued working. Sakura nodded at Sai, they got some information and it's quite enough.

"I don't have a disorder, Ugly," Sai said after they came out. Sakura shook her head and smiled, she kinda got used to the nickname.

Anyways, it was a good start for the mission.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They met up with Naruto and Sasuke, then proceeded to head out of the village. Sakura didn't know what to say to break the silence. On their way here to Sound, there was bickering almost every five minutes between Naruto and Sasuke, which occasionally had Sai joining too. She smiled at how immature they were, it bought her joy for some reason. However, they're quiet as a mouse now. She'll have to talk to Sasuke if something had happened because the blonde could just blush her off with 'everything's okay, nothing to worry about!' or 'it's a man's thing, you don't wanna know' excuse. That second one worked well on Ino.

 _It was her best friend's birthday and the Konoha 11 wanted to do a surprise party. Apparently, Ino overheard Naruto on the last part he was talking to Sai._

" _...and then surprised! She won't even see it coming." Naruto grinned. The woman came out of her hiding place and pointed at him. "What surprise? And who's this girl that won't see what was coming to her?" She asked._

" _Oh! Nothing, nothing! It's a man's thing, you don't wanna know. I overheard a guy talking about some 'urges' and so he will surprise his girlfriend," Naruto smoothly replied._

" _Ugh! Don't talk about that in public!" Ino said and went away._

Even if Sakura were to pressed on it, sometimes Naruto would work his way around it somehow. She sighed, as the group made it to the gate. They were about to sneak out until a voice stopped them frozen on their track.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?"

* * *

 _Who caught them? Easy guess, or is it? ;D Hahaha._

 _Wrote this chapter as soon as I could! And update it, hope you guys like it._


	4. Chapter 3: Heating Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

 _I'm late again, sorry. My second semester of school had started, time to be studying and be busy with homeworks and tests. I'll try to update this once a month though._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heating Up**

* * *

 _They were about to sneak out until a voice stopped them frozen on their track._

" _My, my, my. What do we have here?"_

Everyone turned their heads toward the source. Standing there was a lone pale skin male with his arms at his side, smug face, and his snake-like tongue licking his bottom lips. His golden eyes looked intrigue and amused. The pinkette narrowed her emerald eyes at him, almost glaring.

"It's been awhile, Sakura _-chan_ , Naruto _-kun_. Isn't this interesting? I've requested the Cherry Blossom, but it seems like your _whole_ team is here. Escorting and helping out too?" Orochimaru wondered out loud.

If Sakura didn't like the way he used her name so familiarly, nor did her teammates. "That's right! To not waste anymore time since we see each other now, take us to where you care for the infected people," Naruto said, stepping closer to Sakura's side. The Snake Legendary Sannin took in the scene in front of him. Almost like a triangle with the female in the middle, Naruto was on her right, Sasuke on her left, and Sai behind her more to the right. Quite amusing to him, he smirked.

"How impatient. We still have the night for your group to settle in first and chit chat a bit, business can wait tomorrow. How about… going to the nightclub here?" What Orochimaru suggested rose weird, I-don't-understand-why-to-the-nightclub feelings. "Let's have a few drinks, to feel fresh and chill now. We'll be busy after tonight and you'll appreciate this, I can guarantee."

The medic kunoichi pursed her lips in a thin line, she had been overworking a lot and haven't had any freedom for the past months. Although she knew it could be a bad idea, she needed some refreshments. Who knows how long they'll be working, even if she found out something from the nurse, it seems complicated and Orochimaru had asked for her to help when he's a-

' _Oh, I see. He's not exactly a medical ninja. Just a scientist, even with his amazing knowledge. Uh, I did not just think that he's amazing.'_ But with a more accepting and new understanding, she gently pushed her brother-like Naruto, tapped Sasuke's shoulder, and walked closer till she stood a meter in front of the Sannin.

"Alright, we'll take your offer. Lead us, but don't try anything funny. If you do, I'll crush every bone in your body, heal them, then break them _again_." He studied her before nodding and grinned, showing his brilliant white teeth. She didn't missed the fang there, the sharp thing that had given her beloved man the cursed seal.

"You live up to your other name, don't you? Other than 'Konoha's Cherry Blossom' and 'Slug Queen of the Legendary Sannin', you have this gentle beauty with healing hands that can have a feisty attitude and dangerously break anything. The exotic pink haired and lively emerald eyes medic kunoichi also known as _Queen of the Fist_."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Before going to a nightclub, makeovers are needed, of course. So firstly, Orochimaru lead the group to their resting place. It was a pretty good apartment. Well, the room was bigger than Sakura's, much to her charging. Secondly, while Sakura changes in her room, the Snake Master took the boys to another room to change into more suitable clothings and _made_ sure they do. When everyone came out, the young men were actually breathtaking to Sakura as she inspected them.

Naruto had been growing out his spiky long hair again, so it was quite hot. It was something Sakura would never admit though, and thinks Hinata will faint for sure. He wore a orange short sleeved jacket with the zipper almost halfway down exposing his mesh shirt under there, dark blue jeans, and his usual ninja standard shoes. Around his wrists had black bracelet rings, adding an almost bad-boy like image. His clothing was simple yet charming she thinks with a small smile.

Sai always wore casual clothes, the black long sleeved shirt with a high collar, matching pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Although, Sakura had to admit that the V-shape line around his abdomen was attracting like Ino had said since the shirt exposed his stomach. However, Orochimaru had him more attractive and spiced up. It was similar, but the sleeves were shorter; also, he had black gloves and his neck was exposed from the unzipped collar. She approved, and knew Ino would too. The pinkette had to bite her tongue from laughing.

Finally, Sakura scanned Sasuke. At first he had his arms crossed, but seemed to immediately rest them by his sides when she turned to him. She would raise an eyebrow, yet she restrained since what would it mean anything anyways?

' _ **Why does he have to be sooo hot? Shannaro!'**_ Inner Sakura rose her fist in the air, surprising Sakura.

' _Inner! You're back!'_

' _ **Yeah, well, someone's gonna need an advice from me on winning over our beloved Sasuke-kun!'**_ She smiled at her Inner, which made her unintentionally smiling physically too.

"Oh…? Like what you see, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru asked with one of his eyebrows up and a grinned. Her face paled, then she looked up at Sasuke's face. Is that him _smirking_ at her? Well, his facial expression seemed to be amused at her brushed face. She shallowed. He was wearing such a clothing that what kind of woman would any be if they don't fall at his feet?

He looked like a bad boy.

Sasuke wore an elbow-length sleeved black jacket with an open neck high-unfolded collar and white shirt underneath that revealed enough to show his muscular chest. Another thing that got to Sakura was his black jeans that hung quite dangerously low with a black belt. Her eyes immediately averted to his fingerless gloves and shinobi boots, then looked back up to his chest again and started to travelled down south until a throat clearing sound stopped her. She panicked, but didn't show it and quickly looked back up to his face. He had his head tilted a bit, his right arm resting at the hip, and the corner of his mouth curved up slightly.

' _ **How is it possible for a guy to be so strong, smart, and**_ **also** _ **, sexy, handsome, and tempting?'**_ Her Inner said, who had her mouth watered and heart-shaped eyes.

' _Yeah… Ugh, focus, focus!'_ Sakura reminded herself, which Inner smirked.

' _ **Wait till he sees us. His expression might not really change, but he'll know that you're one of a kind and men must be**_ **kept** **away** _**from you. Hahaha, I could bet that he'll try to use his famous death glare to make them not come close!'**_ Sakura wanted to bet the same thing, yet the possibility of protectiveness for a teammate can be one reason.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you covering yourself with that cloak? Let us see your beautiful-"

"Naruto," she said with a warning voiced.

"I just wanted to say _dress_!" He protested.

"Sure, sure. I'll take the cloak off after we get a table at the nightclub. Maybe," Sakura said with a devilish grinned and winked.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They finally spotted the nightclub. Sakura could swear that Ino would absolutely love this. It was very lively, loud, and colorful. More than one could count, that Pig would usually try to drag her to one. She was one hell of a party and nightclub lover. Although, she kinda turned the notch down after Sai told her that he was _un_ happy at how boys hung around her. Damn, that had really surprised everyone.

" _Why am I here again?" Sai asked after entering the nightclub in Konoha. Sakura sighed and answered, "Because Ino threaten me with something precious and so I'm dragging you." Actually, her best friend didn't threaten her at all. The pinkette knew her feelings for her teammate and vice versa, so she had Sai coming too._

 _They went in and easily found Ino in her sparkling sky blue dress. Sakura took a peak at Sai and saw him looked speechlessly surprised._

" _She's absolutely beautiful, ne?" She asked with a grinned. The black haired man just stood there till he suddenly disappeared from that spot. Sakura's eyes widen when she turned to see him holding another man's arm that seemed to be reaching towards Ino._

" _Do not touch her," he warned. The other man scoffed and went away along the lines of 'there's more lovely girls here anyways'. However, Sai disagreed._

" _Ino is beautiful," he mumbled, not knowing that the blonde heard it. Their eyes had locked and looked deeply into each other's until Sai spoke up again. "I'm_ un _happy at how men are looking at you." Ino and Sakura were stunt to hear that because he would usually never say anything about his feelings nor really understand them until someone explains it._

" _S-Sai…" Ino said. Sai_ smiled _at her, he truly did._

Sakura couldn't help but curved the corner of her mouth up at the memory. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"Can I take that smile as a liking to the nightclub? " Orochimaru asked with his mouth quirking to a smirk.

' _ **What is it with him smirking so much?'**_ Inner Sakura whispered, annoyed.

"They better have a great DJ person with good song tastes," she answered with some challenge, ignoring the Inner's question. It's better to be on good terms with him since they'll be working together. Also, she wanted to have _some_ sort of positive impression than being negative by saying 'no' when she knew she actually enjoyed nightclubs.

"You can count on it," the Snake Sannin said.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When they entered, it was like going into a wild disco party. A lot were dancing, some were drinking, and few were romancing. Sakura felt someone watching her, but she didn't care at the moment. Her emerald eyes became more lively and full of life. Oh, she was gonna indeed have fun tonight. Orochimaru lead the group to a VIP table, which was at a corner of the room that gave full view of the place. Around the rectangle marble table was three red comfy couches. Orochimaru took the right while Naruto and Sai took the left.

"Shall we sit and order something, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, she hoped that he wouldn't mind sitting with her.

"Hn," came as the answer, he just went to the couch and sat on the right side. She took it as a yes and proceeded to sit down next to him, with some distance in the middle. She wanted to be close, but she knew he didn't like people invading his personal space much. Everyone ordered a few drinks and it seemed Orochimaru had dared her for a drinking contest. She was _very_ surprised to hear that from him, however, her mentor had been a major sake drinker. Sakura was sure that she can hold the liquor well, never underestimate the Godaime Hokage's apprentice.

 _Fire in the house_

 _Burn that son of a_

She was on the sixth glass, about to drink the next till the soon-to-be upbeat song came up. The DJ had a great taste _indeed_. It was her favorite song that no one knew of. Who would? Without thinking, she stood up. The words 'song' and 'dance' were in her mind right now.

"I'm gonna dance."

 _Whooo, Imma shut this down_

 _Kitty kat, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow_

 _Hit it with the he, to the he to the how_

 _Miss Jackson, oh she wear the crown_

 _Brand new sound, got a brand new style_

 _Coming with the banger like Boom Boom Pow_

 _Wow, ooh, ooh, ooh, child_

 _Janet Jackson come soon to your town_

She started to go towards the dancefloor, then suddenly stopped and turned her face to her teammates. Sakura smirked and took off her cloak, tossing it closely next to Sasuke. Her brilliant white teeth showed at his slight eyes widening upon seeing her. Sakura slightly swayed her hips as she continued walking, then spun when she got closer to the crowd.

 _I am never gon', gonna go nowhere_

 _Quick to brag nigga, know I been right here_

 _Lately I've been on, on a mission yeah_

 _That I may never get another move, yeah_

The pinkette didn't go too far to the middle, still in view for the boys to see her, although she attracted quite some attention. Her rare pink hair had already caught a few pair of eyes, but the strapless crimson knee-length dress that showed off her curves and some cleavage made men totally stopped what they were doing and turned to watch.

 _So tell me what you wanna do? Louder_

 _But don't do nothin' stupid_

 _What is happening in front of you_

 _All it is is love in the booth_

She raised her arms up and slowly rocked her hips to the beat. This night ain't over till she was satisfied.

 _When the DJ play this we gon' dance like no one's watching_

 _Hey Mr DJ, bump the track and won't you turn it up?_

 _I'ma dance all night and I don't care who's out there watching us_

 _Just give me that fire and_

 _I'm gonna show you how to burn it up_

She smiled and closed her eyes. Captivated with dancing, Sakura didn't notice her surroundings. Now, many were eyeing her with hungry, lust eyes, and it didn't settle well with the woman's boys.

"Those stupid, lusty, and pervert men!" Naruto angrily said while Sai frowned deeply. However, Sasuke surprised them all when his chakra had flared for a second.

 _Hurt your body, burn it up more_

 _Burn it up and burn it up more_

 _Hurt your body, burn it up more_

 _That's how I burn it up_

Rocking her head side to side, her exotic pink hair swayed flawlessly.

 _Ain't no sittin' down, gotta keep it up_

 _Me and Missy got the whole room jumpin' up (that's right)_

 _Instant motion from the second it drop_

 _We get ahead with the beat is so hot, hot_

At those last words, the Cherry Blossom opened her eyes, threw her head back to the beat, and bumped her chest up with a boom.

"I've never seen this _ferocious_ side of her," the Snake Sannin stated. Even though he didn't see Sakura everyday, his statement got him death glares sent in his direction. But the one that amused him the most belonged to Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"None of your business," the man replied, his eyes betraying his words.

 _So tell me what you wanna do? Louder_

 _But don't do nothin' stupid_

 _What is happening in front of you_

 _All it is is love in the booth_

When he first saw her clothing, his onyx eyes were in disbelief. She never wore such revealing clothes before, yet they fit so perfectly on her. For someone who had never taken interest in woman, Sasuke was drawn to them. He trailed her slender creamy long legs, round hips, perfect chest that he would like, rosy pink full lips, and beautiful sparkling emerald eyes. His eyes had quite darken and _flashed_.

 _When the DJ play this we gon' dance like no one's watching_

 _Hey Mr DJ bump the track and won't you turn it up_

 _I'ma dance all night and I don't care who's out there watching us_

 _Just give me that fire, I'ma show you how to burn it up_

"I see…"

' _This has gotten_ much more _interesting now,'_ the snake-like golden eyes thought. He watched the crimson eyes' attention at the pinkette, who seemed to be frowning at a brown haired and eyes man.

 _Hurt your body, burn it up more_

 _Burn it up and burn it up more_

 _Hurt your body, burn it up more_

 _That's how I burn it up_

The man that bothered her suddenly stopped his advances. He had his eyes wide open with fright and nervousness.

" _Get away from her_ ," a deep, dangerous, and quite possessive voice said. Sakura felt her breath left her when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body against a solid form.

"Shi-it's the Uchiha! I am truly sorry for messing with your woman, please forgive me!" The plain looking man quickly ran off before anyone can reply anything back.

 _Missy!_

 _Now this your jam, now do your dance_

 _This that jam, now do your dance_

 _This that jam, now do your dance_

 _This that jam, now do your dance_

After hearing that verse, she gathered up all of her courage. Her back was still against his chest, so Sakura quickly wrapped her arms his neck and rolled her bottom on his thigh dangerously close to where Sasuke hitch a breath. The pinkette was totally amused and quite encouraged to go further.

 _Make it work, make it work, make it work (work)_

 _Make it work, make it work, make it work (drop)_

 _Make it work, make it work, make it work (come on, girls)_

 _Make it work, make it work, make it work (sing this song with me)_

She slowly rolled her stomach sensually and Sasuke went even more rigid. What words could describe what he's feeling right now? Well, he didn't have the time to think anyways, as Sakura suddenly dip down and came back up with _pressing_ her body on him!

 _Tonight, we gon' go all together_

 _Let me see your hands up high_

 _(Hurt your body, burn it up more)_

 _Wanna come with me and take a ride_

 _(Hurt your body, burn it up more)_

 _Baby this is how I do it_

"W-What are you doing, Sakura?" He whispered in a serious tone, though his slight stuttering had been heard. Oh dear, the trying-her-best-to-not-smirk woman's eyes were filled with mischievous now.

"Dancing, of course. Follow my lead," she purred almost playfully. How daring Sakura Haruno just got to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. With the kind of woman to never give up, she continued to shake her body like a snake dancing to the beat of the song.

 _Ah, we feeling good_

 _Ah, we in this place_

 _Ah, now bring that beat back, Mr DJ_

What should he do? Does he want this to continue? He can stop this at anytime he wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to. Just what was going on with his body betraying his mind that said this was taking too far?

However, what did his _heart_ want?

When Sakura's eyes met his, he just can't back down, never could have in the first place. Sasuke didn't even bother to hold in the growl after she grinded back again. It was deeply low and _sexy_ to the woman's ears. Seemed like the Uchiha is-wait, truly returning her advances?!

 _When the DJ play this we gon' dance like no one's watching_

 _Hey Mr DJ bump the track and won't you turn it up_

 _I'ma dance all night and I don't care who's out there watching us_

 _Just give me that fire, I'ma show you how to burn it up_

Sasuke's hands were everywhere. Over her thighs, waist, stomach… he wrapped his fingers around her wrists, lifting them high in the air and slowly, gently set his body in waves against the woman in front of him. He gave a tiny smirked when he felt her stiffen at his administration.

"S-Sasuke-kun," the pink haired female stuttered, adding her beloved's name with the suffix without realising.

' _Who's the one in control now?'_ Sasuke victoriously thought while Sakura refused to let her knees weaken, despite the feeling of something hot boiling inside her. She pushed her bottom back with some roughness, resulting the man's hold to loosen. Sakura took the opportunity to spin around and face Sasuke.

 _When the DJ play this we gon' dance like no one's watching_

 _Hey Mr DJ bump the track and won't you turn it up_

 _I'ma dance all night and I don't care who's out there watching us_

 _Just give me that fire, I'ma show you how to burn it up_

Her emerald eyes clashed with ruby eyes, they both had taken a darker shade from their usual bright clear colors. Sakura quickly went on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck while her waist was once again in his grasped. The great shinobi was quite pleased that the pinkette didn't avert her eyes from his Sharingan. _Fearless_.

As Sasuke's red eyes started to fade to his normal black eyes, they swayed to the rhythm of the upbeat song. Unbeknownst to them, their two other teammates and the Snake Sannin were watching everything.

"He has feelings…" Sai trailed off, he didn't need to say for who when they all know.

"He always had," Naruto said.

 _Hurt your body, burn it up more_

 _Burn it up and burn it up more_

 _Hurt your body, burn it up more_

 _That's how I burn it up_

The pair of pink and black haired couple continued to stayed in the position until the song ended. Realising the song had ended, Sasuke lowered his arms away from Sakura, who also slowly went down to planting full feet on the ground. They were both silenced, just looking into each others' eyes.

She _knew_ she's in trouble for her actions.

Yet she _saw_ how it had affected him.

Sakura _just_ doesn't know how much to Sasuke.

* * *

 _This chapter has more than 3k words, which I'm pretty sure that it's longer than the past chapters because they've been around 2k words._

 _It may seems fast to be making Sakura dance with Sasuke, but I want things to heat up and kinda have him give into his hormones. I wanted to show that he's still a man, he won't escape from it, not in_ my _story anyways. SasuSaku moment, people!_

 _Song: Burn It Up by Janet Jackson feat. Missy Elliot (You_ _ **seriously need to listen**_ _to this song!)_


	5. Chapter 4: Conversations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

lecielrouge _\- A_ huge _smile surfaced to my face from your comment :D Thank you very much! I didn't even realized that Orochimaru acted like a teen, but I could see it now thanks to you. Also, there'll be more dancing happening ;)_

IceQ26 _\- I'm glad that you_ love _the previous chapter_ _ ***laughs too***_ _Thanks for commenting!_

 _I wonder if anybody remembers the mystery talk between Naruto and Sasuke at_ Chapter 2 _because it's being revealed here! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Conversations**

* * *

After the 'dancing' incident, Orochimaru took everyone out of the nightclub to go sleep at the hotel. The Snake Master had an amused face. The Painter had a blank face. The Nine-tails Fox User had a grinning face. The Last Uchiha had an emotionless face with some bewildered eyes. Finally, the only female of Team 7 had a flustered face from sake _and_ the actions she had done. But the dancing Cherry Blossom had fainted a minute later, which the Supporting Shadow quickly extended his arm out to catch the woman against his chest carefully.

He was sober, just one or two glasses of sake was drank. Maybe he would have had more if he hadn't gone up to his precious teammate to defend her from a flirtatious guy. Yes, she was precious to him. Sakura seemed to always have a spot somewhere in his mind and perhaps heart. Sasuke teleported into her room door, his arms and hands were occupied with the Blossom. Her room was dark wallpapered, a sudden thought of a brighter room suited Sakura more. He shook his head and surveyed as he walked, it had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom for guests, and one big bedroom with a personal bathroom. It was fine.

"Hmm…" She stirred a bit when he settled her down on the bed.

Sakura felt like she was in a hot spring, filled with nature and warmth. _Warmth_. She had always been cold easily, freezing if stuck in a negative temperature for too long. Her nose had picked up the scent of nature, fire, and a tiny bit of sake. Her whole body was warmed up the moment her legs were lifted in the air. Now, it was cold. The warmth left her, and she heard the door closed. However, not before getting touched by that warmth again. She was _tucked_ in like child.

"No… Don't leave me… Sasuke-kun." In the end, she fell asleep, never knowing that the onyx eyes man was still in the room with her.

Sasuke was going to leave, but the moment he heard her, he couldn't. So, the man settled for a chair. He closed his eyes and thought back to the events that had taken place after arriving to Sound.

" _Ehh, I have to be stuck with the Teme?" Naruto playfully complained. Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued to look on the direction Sakura disappeared to. He sighed and looked back at his blonde teammate. He immediately found himself in a tense atmosphere._

"Sasuke _." Ah, this was indeed serious. The Sharingan User frowned sightly and tilted his head in a manner of 'what is it?'_ _to Naruto._

" _What do you think of Sakura-chan?" Oh, he just went to the point._

" _Why do I need to tell you?" That didn't settled well with the Nine-Tails User._

" _I won't even lie, you've been hurting her countless times. Tried to kill her twice!" That stung the man's heart. A lot. The blonde wanted them to be together, but he needed to open up the raven haired feelings more._

 _The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Mind your own business, Naruto."_

" _Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "She has been loving you for more than ten years already! You hurt her, broke her, tried to kill her, and now you think you can just enter back into her life that easily again?"_

 _Was this really coming out of his 99.9% hyper happy blonde teammate?_

" _Hn, she doesn't seem to reject me."_

" _That's because the inside of her had been broken from crying so much after you left."_

" _What? All of_ that _was an act?"_

" _I don't know what is going on in her mind right now, don't know why she's not the slightest of… of-I don't know?! At least more caution towards you, even though I knew that she has never given up on you." Naruto clenched his fists in his hair. "I want you guys to be together. I have Hinata and it's time you guys finally be happy too. I'm just worried about your anti-social and stoic personality, she needs a considerate and loving man, who can also take care of her after the Hospital Shifts. She takes care of others but herself, Teme."_

 _What came out of Sasuke next was pretty 'inconsiderate' to Naruto. "Are you bipolar?" It felt like the world had freeze._

 _His blue eyes widen at the onyx eyes' remark. "Are you_ dumb _? Heck no! Here I'm worrying about you and Sakura-chan and this is what you say?!"_

Let's say that Sasuke stopped his memories of the talk with Naruto there. He knew Sakura had probably noticed them as they were going out of the Sound Village, they were quiet instead of bickering.

" _Do not hurt her this time."_ His rival and best friend's last words rang in his head. He sighed deeply and studied the pinkette. Just watching her sleeping soundly made him felt peaceful. She was always his home, always that pillar that held him, and always _waiting_ for him.

That night, he decided she shouldn't wait anymore. Not after their heated moment.

Finally, he knew that deep inside he had always… _needed_ her.

However, that didn't mean he knows how to _be_ romantic. Other than his mother, who he occasionally gave hugs and a kiss on her cheeks for a few times, Sasuke had never been incontact with any female before. Even though he had been hugged from fangirls, he never felt anything for them. But when Sakura hugged him, there was a warm feeling that grew inside him.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was a song that he heard while being in a village on his journey of redemption. Sasuke thought that it was nice and perhaps learning it wasn't all bad. It's out of his comfort zone, but there was no harm in just knowing it, right?

" _Oh my dream, reflected in the moonlight_

 _I can only gaze at you_

 _Oh my dream, I tremble in confusion_

 _I am a sinner, so, I get lost just looking at your lips"_

Who would know Sasuke Uchiha could sing? But apparently he can, and pretty perfectly too. In his quiet, soft deep and almost sorrowful voice, he sang what deemed to be _so_ appropriate for the occasion. He was glad that he had learned it.

" _To love is lonely_

 _Don't say sad words_

 _I embark on this journey, seeking for real love_

 _Knowing that it's you at the end"_

Sasuke looked at Sakura with so tenderly eyes that it was impossible to think of the past. The past of hatreds and vegeances.

" _We come and go under this world_

 _My heart shakes in the wind_

 _If I ever lose you, then there is no eternity"_

He stood up and went closer to the woman. He gently caressed her cheek, the very hand that he choked her with. The artificial hand was formed to a fist, this hand had almost killed her with his chidori. Two times by him she could have died. He knew he could never forget those incidents, but he also knew she forgave him. Sakura had always knew him, even if she didn't seem to be able to. She knew the time he was going to leave the village that fateful night that changed everything. What if he never left? And stayed with her? Ah, it's too late to thing about that.

" _Oh my dream_

 _Oh my heart_

 _I gently hum"_

Before changing his decision, he quickly turned to face the window. The Uchiha was terrified of himself, his first impression was to lay beside her. But not _now_ , not now, he couldn't _yet_.

" _Oh my love I offer you my feelings_

 _I wonder if you have forgotten this melody"_

He finished the song, feeling almost heavy hearted because he never felt like a romantic type of person and to easily say _it_ is tough. The words were in the lyrics, that's why he had to say them. Even though it wasn't 'I love you' words, it had 'my love' in it. But Sakura was the only person for him and he'd be damn to let her go ever again.

Sasuke never went back to his room, he slept on the sofa. But left the next morning before the woman he cared for wakes up.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So tell me, Sakura-chan, how much have you found out?" She didn't even have to ask about what.

"The illness makes the villagers' eyes glow bloody red and their bodies smell stink. They turned crazy and rampage over night if I'm not wrong and go killing others to eat brains."

Orochimaru nodded. "It's correct so far, luck was on your side to find an informational person. A nurse I presume." Sakura didn't say anything, she just had her right leg stepped back a bit, then her right hand on her hips and weight more on the left leg. It was her resting position.

"How did you know we were early?" Naruto stepped in after a little moment of staring. The Snake Master turned to smile at the blonde and answered, "You were very loud on your talk with Sasuke-kun." The blue eyes' face almost redden in embarrassment. That reminded Sakura, she hadn't ask Sasuke about it yet.

' _ **Perhaps they just bickered and got too angry to talk to each other?'**_ Inner Sakura tried to guess.

' _Maybe, but_ what _conversation could have made them angry? That's the point.'_

Inner sighed. ' _Yeah…'_

Lost in thought, Sakura almost missed her name calling. "Y-Yes? Come again?"

"Orochimaru thinks that we should go to the infected room," Sai answered, which she nodded and started to slowly walk. Orochimaru quickly walked up beside her, but the Team 7 guys immediately put themselves between the Snake Master and the Cherry Blossom.

' _ **I love our boys,'**_ Inner mused, grinning.

' _I guess it's quite adorable,'_ Sakura thought back and laughed inwardly.

She surveyed her surroundings as Orochimaru led them to the infected room, nothing special about the hallways of course. But she could see a blue light just right up the corner they will turn to soon. The pinkette sighed, she had to know some information. Quickly before the guys could stop her, she dived right in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. They were in front of her while Sai was beside her. Sakura came up next to the golden eyes older man and looked ahead, not wanting to see his smirking face. Was his mouth functioning wrong or something?

"Orochimaru."

"That's my name." The female almost stopped in her tracks, did he just…?

"Er, how do they look? And other than what I've said, is there any more symptoms I should know? Any cautions to make a note of too?" The man chuckled at her.

"My, you love knowledges and informations, don't you?" He asked mockingly.

"Well, I've always been studious. _Certainly_ the trainings and lessons with Lady Tsunade didn't help loosen it," she mumbled, but she knew that everyone had surely heard it.

"Ah, Tsunade. You're like the second Tsunade, aren't you?" Orochimaru said. "They smell like blood, trash, and corpse. Perhaps you would like a mask? They're zombie-like except for the red eyes part. There's no control and the only way to kill them is to either stab them at the brain and slice their brain in half."

A noise of 'ewww' behind them was heard, but was ignored. The pinkette nodded, absorbing the new information.

"So their critical part is the brain, and their food is the brain." Sakura had a thoughtful look at that moment. "Have you searched into their brains yet?"

"Yes, saves the work."

"Yeah, it does. Thanks," she said, rolling her eyes once. They reached the room and saw a giant glass box that contained the infected. The blue light she saw was only lighting up the room. She had wondered why he had blue light bulbs to lit up a room, but it's probably nothing important and just his taste in decorating rooms.

Sakura was in for a surprise when her Inner suddenly spoke up, ' _ **No, wrong. Think carefully, their eyes are red and the brain's veins are red. Not to also mention that it would be blood red when ripped out of a human's body.'**_

' _Yes… Yes, you're right. Perhaps, Orochimaru can help elaborate more.'_

"The infected desires the brain because of the red veins and that has something to do with the red eyes, right? I mean, it's quite obvious that their red eyes means bloodlust and the brain has red parts, especially when ripped out of a human's body. Is that why you have the blue light?" Sakura asked.

' _ **Copycat,'**_ Inner said.

' _Credits to Inner then,'_ Sakura countered, which Inner crossed her arms together and looked away in response.

Outside of her mind, Orochimaru studied the pinkette. "Correct again. How smart, Sakura-chan."

"She had always been the smartest," Naruto said proudly, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "She didn't even cheat on the Chunin Exam that was the Written Test!" Sasuke, who had been listening, widen his eyes slightly. He knew she was smart, but she knew all of the answers to the test with just her brain?! Unable to stop himself, the corner of his mouth lifted, just like when he cheered her up.

" _Listen! We're being nice to you! The Chunin Exam is a high hurdle," a spikey hair guy with three strips of bandage on his face said._

" _Many times have we seen people quit Shinobi as well as people who were disable for life just because they took this exam," the guy next to him added. "Also, a Chunin is at the level of a unit leader. Mission failures, death of subordinates, it's all part of the responsibilities of a leader! A brat such as this a Chunin? What's so bad about weeding out those who won't pass anyways?!"_

 _Sasuke and his team walked up to the two guys that were blocking the door._

 _Stepping up to them, the young Uchiha spoke, "Ah, just an argument. However, you will let me through. And could you also immediately undo this barrier created with Genjutsu? I have business on the third floor."_

 _They tensed for a split moment before asking, "So you noticed, eh?"_

 _Sasuke turned his head to Sakura's direction. "How about it, Sakura? You should've been the first one to realized it. Your analytical strength and Genjutsu know-how has improved the most on our squad, so…" He trailed off, which the pinkette looked at him and quiet said, "Sasuke-kun… Thank you."_

 _Finally, she smirked and spoke up with a confidence voice, "Of course! I realized it ages ago! You see, this is the second floor!"_

 _Little did she know, the boy couldn't help himself but also smirked at her statement._

Ah, Sasuke had always been looking out for her, even knowing immediately that something had been off about her that day. He'll probably always remember that day, it was a pride feeling bubbling up in his chest. If Orochimaru had noticed the smirk or the sudden warm aura around the Uchiha, he kept his mouth shut. The Snake Sannin just continued to show them around and explained the situation. It was horrible the first time the illness had attacked the village. A group of them had been lashing out to the villagers and ate their brains when able to have their hands on it.

Nasty.

Disgusting.

Terrible.

Everyone in Team 7 cringed at the descriptions. It was a really bad situation, which the good news of Orochimaru being able to divide the infected ones and secure them in a safe place replaced those negative feelings. He was reliable, Sakura realized. It only took him about a day or two to gather all of them to the Sound Hospital. But little did they know, it was worse than before. Sakura and Naruto started to have pale faces as they listened to him explaining how the patients at the hospital apparently gotten attached to the illness too. The completely infected ones was moved out to here, while the newly infected ones stayed behind. He watched at their progress and found out that they took only a night to be fully infected.

In the end, Orochimaru had to take all of the sick villagers here. It's been three days since the first attacked and it seemed like the village was fine now that no one's there to spread it anymore. So, the Snake User has twenty-five infected ones here inside the glass box.

"This is so bad," Naruto said.

"It's a good thing Sasuke is here, isn't it? He could read their chakra flows," Sakura said.

' _Wait a minute, he could have ask for Sasuke only and figure it out themselves. God, I'm thinking too much. I'll just do my complicated mission, although I'll keep some things in mind for sure,'_ she thought.

"Their chakra… it's only blazing red around their head," the Uchiha said, his Sharingan shown to be activated. "I think that there's some sort of block preventing the chakra to flow in their bodies normally."

"Eh?! A lump? A piece of something? Is it growing?" Naruto's shooting questions sparked an idea in Sakura's mind. She looked at Orochimaru, who gave a tiny smirking of thinking the same thing.

Perhaps the illness was making the brain function incorrectly and grew a lump like the blue eyes had wondered his questions out loud. And the red chakra could be one of the side effects since a normal person should have blue chakras.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She was a medical ninja and a doctor, treating patients and giving surgeries had always been her job. Now, she had to cut open a head to see the brain. Sakura opposed this idea so much, but Orochimaru countered it so well. The brown haired man was a corpse now thanks to him killing the old man for finding the lump. He was sixty years old with no family or relatives, that was why the Snake chose him.

No ties. No bonds.

It was like Sasuke who tried to cut ties with Team 7 and the Konoha Village.

Sakura almost froze in her process of cutting the man's head. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of such things.

"Sakura?" The man she was thinking of called. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, no worries!" She said quickly. "I finally finished cutting, I can see the lump now. If I could remove it, I'll be able to study it. Now, better concentrate on it, ne?" The pinkette quickly turned with her emerald eyes gazing to his onyx eyes and softly smiled at him. It was only her clone, but his heart had almost stopped beating. She was truly his sunshine, like the sun, radiating brightly. She was so caring and warm-hearted. How could she have loved-no, _still_ love him and forgive him for all he had done to her?

She was back on track again, a tweezer and a scalpel in each of her hands. The team and Snake Sannin decided that it'd be too dangerous and too exposed to the illness, so Sakura had to create a clone to find out about the lump. She wholeheartedly agreed, it was very important. If she was affected, everything would end disastrously.

"How did the sickness even get to the village?" She heard Sai whispered. The original was still outside, so she was able to hear every word and whispers.

"It started with an old woman if I'm not wrong, the villagers saw her drinking water and suddenly turned berserk. Then she just disappeared. But when she's back, she wasn't alone," Orochimaru explained with a frown. "She drank the whole water bottle, so I couldn't locate where it is."

"I see."

The clone finished removing the lump and had placed it on a scroll. The original crossed her arms in thought after listening to the Snake Master.

' _This is not adding up together. The nurse said that the patients turned crazy overnight, but here the villagers said the old woman turned berserk immediately. Is it because she directly got the virus? But then the real question is,_ how _did that water_ became _dangerous?'_

* * *

 _Ah, damn me! Yes, I know. I would feel like (only to me and myself because I respect other authors): "Damn you author! Why 'he had always…_ needed _her' instead of '_ love' _her?' Not yet, not yet. Too fast, even for me._

 _By the way, did anyone notice the chapters? They have titles, yay! Also, I decided to change 'Adventure' to 'Drama', but there_ will _be adventures! I mean, they_ are _having one right now, a mission..._

 _Well, about this weird illness I just thought out of the blue, I'll have to think some sort of cure. Does it seem complicated? Well, if it wasn't, there was no need for Sakura in the first place. Then again, Orochimaru could have planned something up in his sleeves_ too _. Is it a coincidence that he requested the great medical ninja the same time Sasuke came back to the village? Hehehe, I'll leave the thoughts to you readers!_

 _Song: Oh My Love composed by Don McCrow and Kousei Muarki, performed by Hideo Ishikawa (type "Hideo Ishikawa - Oh My Love" if anyone wants to find it, it's also the_ full version _). It's actually a_ _ **Japanese**_ _song! I just got the english version from_ shiHoReloaded's promotional Wordpress blog for translyrics _._


	6. Chapter 5: Physically A Success

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

SasuSaku Fan _\- Thank you for the review! I love the SasuSaku pairing too. What you wrote is true, I read from the SasuSaku wiki couple page and Sasuke does like to tease Sakura by declining her affections. Although he shows his gentler side to her in private and has a very intimate relationship together… I wish that it would be shown in the anime/manga. Also, Sakura may have been made weak, but she has improved and Shannaro! I love her, along with Sasuke as_ her husband _and Sarada as_ their daughter _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Physically A Success**

* * *

Even though Orochimaru had already opened up a few brains before, he wasn't able to clearly see the lump on them until now. It felt weird since Sakura was able to take it out, but that's because she had Sasuke of the Sharingan to help. When Orochimaru tried to find any abnormals in the brain, the only thing that stood out the most was the cerebrum. It controls a human's thoughts, thinking processes, and muscles in their body. The scientist found out that it died out really quickly before he could do anything about it. He had cut open the head and wanted to get the cerebrum, but it immediately turned black, dead.

Before cutting open the old man's head, Sakura had listened carefully to Orochimaru about this. It's undeniable that he was quite annoyed by it yet the golden eyes man was composed throughout the whole explanation stuff. The softening emerald eyes felt like she needed to give him more respect from now on, he _was_ a lot older than she was like her still-looking-young Lady Tsunade. They both just had these jutsus to make them look young, except Orochimaru did it in a more… illegal way.

The lump that Sakura had cut out is placed on a scroll that keeps it from dying was nothing like any of them had seen. There was some sort of _insects_ attached to it. The pinkette looked through a microscope and was greatly disgusted by it. The little insects seemed to be leaving dark liquid on the lump, making the cerebrum slowly turning dark.

"Oh god!" She shrieked, causing everyone to give their immediate attention to her.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto instantly asked, pulled out from his daydream of a certain Hyuuga girl.

Instead of answering him, Sakura turned to Orochimaru. "I know your problem now, there's these very small bugs that's the cause of this rampage to your village. The lump must have been a side-effect infection from its bites. Not only that, it can detect people trying to study about it. In other words, they're destroying the lump right now."

"I see. We should be able to get them for inspection though," he responded back. "I'll do this part, I'm pretty sure that you would want to send a letter to a friend."

The woman slightly narrowed her eyes. Orochimaru knew of Shino Aburame, the insect user. She didn't say anything, but nodded before walking away.

"By the way, nice necklace. The person who gave it must really love and care for you."

Sakura almost tripped, though she continued going without looking back.

However, one person in the room stiffened.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

' _What did he mean by 'must really love and care' for me? Does this necklace give some sort of protection?'_ The woman thought as she walked to her room, then smiled at the gemstone she's currently holding up. It was really beautiful.

"Sabaru-kun…" She said softly.

" _Who's Sabaru?_ " Sakura recognized this voice. It was very similar to last night's events when a guy came to flirt with her. The deep, dangerous, and quite possessive voice that could belong only to one person.

She turned around. "Sasuke."

' _ **Back to no suffix?'**_ Inner Sakura asked mockingly.

' _Shut up, Inner. You know why.'_

"Who is Sabaru?" The Uchiha repeated, firmly.

' _ **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'**_ Inner asked again, but filled with mischievous this time. Of course, they have to think the same. In which Sakura immediately focused on Sasuke's chakra, a skill she learned and taught herself. It was to know other people's feelings. Now, it's gonna be extremely useful.

"Sabaru- _kun_ is _someone_ with turquoise hair, baby blue eyes, and tan skin. Very _handsome…_ " she answered, smirking inwardly while her appearance outside was looking innocently.

To say Sasuke wasn't surprised was a lie. She watched as his onyx eyes widen a bit, his body going rigid, and his chakra, _priceless._

Shock. Probably because she said that Sabaru was handsome.

Confuse. Probably because he thought that she would be interested in him only.

Angry. Probably because he doesn't know who this Sabaru look like and what he's to her.

 _Jealous_. Probably because Sabaru gave her a necklace and she loves it.

"Do you-" He began before he got interrupted.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you still here?" Naruto asked, running towards his black and pink haired teammates. Then he spotted Sasuke. "Oi! Teme, are you keeping her from writing to Shino?!"

Sasuke merely 'hn' at the Naruto while Sai remained quiet until he saw something from Sakura.

"Where did that necklace come from?" He asked her. It stopped the other boys' bickering. The ink user saw the blue jewel since the nightclub, but hadn't pay much attention to it. Maybe he would be more if it was _Ino_ wearing it. Since 'Ugly' took it out though, he'll take the opportunity.

"Oh, this?" Sakura took out the pendant from her shirt again, then grinned. For some reason, the Uchiha felt his chest tighten. He desperately needed to know now, who's making his Blossom happy instead of him? Wait, ' _his_ '?

"Who would give it to you?"

Sakura scowlded. "Sai! If you must know, Sabaru- _kun_ gave it to me before I left for this mission. He also told me to be careful and to take care of myself. Such a _sweet_ _person_ , ne?"

Oh, how she could feel the deadly waves emitting from Sasuke. Before Inner died from over laughing, she bet that Sasuke would be so possessive and protective of Sakura if they became lovers. The woman blushed from the word 'lovers'. Would they really become one?

"Ah, Sabaru! That little guy. If he was older, I'm pretty sure that he would be Sakura-chan's boyfriend by now."

By the looks of Sasuke's face, the only female there sighed inwardly. He was bound to find out, but she didn't think it'd be this early.

"Sabaru-kun is an eight-years old boy at the Children's Mental Health Clinic back in Konoha," Sakura answered. The Uchiha felt relief than angry at himself for thinking so much. But one thing that's for sure, he would never be able to see another man by her side. Even if he had committed many sins, Sasuke can't imagine to be with anyone other than Sakura. There's no way he could let her go.

Interestly, Sasuke's chakra had calmed down and seemed to have some sort of… positive, warm aura. She wasn't the only one who found this out. The other male members caught on too, which Naruto tried to quietly snickered and the corner of Sai's mouth kicked up a bit in amusement.

"Listen closely because time is precious. Now, I'll tell you guys how I met Sabaru-kun," Sakura said, earning close attentions. She started with a frown as the story begins…

 _After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura found herself in countless missions of healing and curing villagers for other villages. As she traveled and stayed, it didn't took long to discover how awful the war's results was, especially to young children. Many had one or both parents' lost a few of their body parts, some lost one or both their parents, and several children were left scared of the world. Sabaru didn't belonged in any of the category, for some reason._

 _The great medical kunoichi found the boy sitting on a log in the forest she was currently travelling in back to home. She was quite surprised to find a young child there alone in the middle of nowhere. Sakura landed softly in front of the boy with some distance to not scare him. Cute blue eyes looked up to her emerald orbs._

" _I'm Sakura, a medical ninja from Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. What's your name?" She asked softly. He studied her for a bit before answering._

" _My name is Sabaru." It wasn't in confidence, however, he wasn't scared of her._

" _What are you doing here alone? Where's your friends or your parents? Are they around here?" Sakura didn't want to shoot questions, but it was required though. She needed to know._

" _I've been alone for six years. I have no home or family," he replied. The pink haired woman was really worried now, no child should be in this kind of situation. So, she wondered to him if he wanted to come with her. In which, he said 'okay' pretty easily. A really easy-going kid, apparently._

 _Sakura scanned Sabaru more carefully as she walked with him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt underneath an elbow-length black jacket, simple ripped (around the knees) jeans, and flip flops. Quite like a civilian child with turquoise hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. But what the pinkette really want to asked was the golden chain around Sabaru's neck. Where did he get it? Or who gave it?_

'Oh well,' _she thought._ 'It's good enough that he's coming with me. I'll ask him about the necklace later.'

 _After Sabaru arrived at the village and went to the Hokage's Office with Sakura, Kakashi allowed the boy to become a Konoha citizen and had Sakura took care of him for the time being. She voiced no objections, either did Sabaru, so everything was fine. They stayed together in her apartment till Sakura became the director of Konoha's children clinic. She wanted Sabaru to have friends at his age and she also wanted him to help the children there too. That's why he's currently there right now, for about six months._

"Such a good child. He's so helpful and understanding," Sakura said to her teammates.

"Wow, so that's how you met Sabaru. Why didn't I know that, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto complained.

She sighed with a tiny smile before responding, "Sorry, Naruto. But I gotta go now. See you guys later, okay?"

With that, the only female teammate in Team 7 left the men alone.

"She always overwork," Sai suddenly said, making Sasuke turned his head from the direction Sakura disappeared to.

Naruto immediately added on, "That's right! It's probably the other reason she didn't include in the story. Sakura-chan wanted Sabaru to have someone around him so he's not alone. She knows that he doesn't mind, but sometimes there's an emergency. Poor Sakura-chan, despite the past of going on missions to help cure villages out of our home-I hate to say this but-I think she's trapped."

Sasuke's onyx eyes locked with blue eyes at that, which the blonde continued onto his final sentence.

"She wants to _explore_ the world."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They got it! A few days later after the 'insect discovery' and Shino's returned letter, they found the cure to get rid of the insects and to the infected villagers. It's a huge success, but it also lead to another problem. That's why the two siblings-like teammates are arguing.

"But Sakura-chan! We have to-"

"What is our mission, Naruto?!" The pinkette asked loudly.

"Please-"

" _What_. Is. Our. Mission!" Naruto gulped, Sakura was never so stern at him like this before. "What is it?!"

"Our mission is to only help cure the illness spreading in the Hidden Village of Sound," he quickly replied.

Sakura nodded, but didn't stop there. She pressed on, "Who is the team leader and her members?"

The corners of Naruto's mouth turned down and his eyebrows knitted like a sad person. He knew, he knew it wasn't the mission and they shouldn't act out of line. But isn't that what always happen to them? He answered her anyways, "You, Sakura-chan is the team leader while I, Naruto Uzumaki, along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sai are the members only here to help assist when needed. But-"

"Our mission is complete, even if it's physically," said Sakura, eyeing all of her teammates with no fear but how a captain should act when a subordinate wasn't cooperating. Even Sasuke had to admit that she was quite intimidating, though only his mind will know this. The team leader continued, "Our minds may be screaming to go capture those who caused the infection to the villagers, however, we have to return to Konoha and report to Hokage-sama as soon as possible." It surprised the Uchiha when she said this, but Naruto and Sai knew that Sakura would never call Kakashi 'Hokage-sama' unless she was dead serious. She really was right now.

"Yes, _Captain_ ," Sai said with a tint of double meaning under it, in which Sasuke noticed how the female glanced at the very pale man like he shouldn't have used that word.

"Good, and Naruto, I'm really sorry. This was also Orochimaru's decision, he said we can go home. So, let's pack and go," Sakura responded, masking that warning face.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After everyone except Sasuke left the room, Orochimaru finally came out.

"Did you know that she's an _ANBU_ _Captain_ , Sasuke-kun?" He asked, baring his teeth with a smile.

"Rumors," the Uchiha answered instantly. "She's strong and intelligent. It's not surprising if she really is, but someone kind and caring like her wouldn't join such dirty job."

"We'll see about that. Anyhow, mark my words. She will hinder you." Sasuke's red eyes shot up to golden snake eyes.

"Do you think that she's capable of saving herself? Do you think that she can be the mother of your children with the tight schedule? I think you're mixing your feelings of love and lust. Cold-blooded and sinner, could Sakura-chan truly love you?"

Sasuke's body trembled with rage, his right hand connected with a neck. Orochimaru coughed from the sudden loss of oxygen, but smirked.

"Stop, whatever you're trying to do to make me heartless. I already am one," the Uchiha replied.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong. You don't know how to love. That's why you're trying to understand it by _using_ her? Once you're done, what's left-"

"Shut up! What do you know about me? Or her?" Orochimaru still laughed despite the grip around his neck.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so easily provoked. Your older brother made you quite a killer, so I wonder. If the woman ever dies or gets killed, what happens to your sanity?" The grip loosen. A point on target.

If Sakura was killed, Sasuke would turn crazy and there would be nothing left of him.

How dangerous. But it is to be expected after all the sins he had committed.

"I'll protect her. Like I always do." With that, Sasuke Uchiha disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 _I know it's short, but can the one-shots make up for it? My_ **Cute Cherry Blossom** _was posted in March on the_ Queen of the Fist' _s birthday. The more reviews, the faster I'll make the sequel XD I'd love to have reviews on_ this _story too. Also! Published on April's Fool Day,_ **Oops I Stole Your Boyfriend** _was posted. An one-shot_ crack _fic that should be read till the end! It's just really… unexpected. Maybe :P_

 _By the way, Sabaru was a made-up name I came up with. In_ Naruto _, there was a boy named Sumaru from the Hidden Village Among Stars, Hoshigakure. I was a bit inspired by the name and thought about Subaru, but it didn't sound right for some reason. So,_ Sabaru-kun! _^_^_


	7. Chapter 6: In For A Surprise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

 _I made an account in_ _ **Wattpad**_ _! Just search_ **xladyyukix** _and you'll find me :)_

Malyss64 _\- Thank you! I'm very happy ^_^_

Bleach power - _I love those parts too :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: In For A Surprise**

* * *

Team 7 was at the gate, preparing to depart. But Orochimaru had also came to farewell them.

"Goodbye, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-kun. Go home safely." With that, he waved and turned away. However, it seemed like only the Uchiha was able to catch a few extra words mumbled loud enough that he thought it was intentionally for _him_.

" _We will meet again_."

Sasuke knew what it meant. Of course, the Sannin Snake won't let the rogue ninjas poison his river and his villagers for free. Hn, even if he wasn't Orochimaru's apprentice anymore, he could still do something for the village.

The group started to run towards their beloved home after a week. Though it felt like a long time to Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura felt like it went too fast. How could she even think of that?! The pinkette wanted to bang her head for wanting to stay outside her village, but it was… fun and free. At Konoha, she felt tired, exhausted, and bored. Even if Sakura loves her job dearly and deeply, she always had this desire to explore the world.

She sighed, it's only a wishful thinking. After _that_ mission, Kakashi just stopped giving her missions outside the village. Unless it's for curing illnesses and anything medical related to it. Damn it! She can handle herself! Little did Sakura knew that her angry thoughts made the kunoichi's chakra fumed with anger. In which her team almost immediately stopped.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Don't make yourself anymore uglier, Ugly." Wow, that sure helped the even more fuming Cherry Blossom. Before her fist could lay a punch on Sai, a hand had shot out and prevented it from happening. Emerald eyes clashed with one red eye and one purple eye with rings.

"Why is…" She started, unsure why he suddenly activated the Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"I'm going to capture them." Though the hidden message was more like he was going to kill the people that infected the Sound Village.

Sakura quickly objected. He couldn't be leaving already. "But Sasuke! You cannot go!" Because once he goes, he'll continue going.

"It's fine. I wasn't going to stay in the village that long anyways. I'll go get them and resume my journey." Instantly, everyone could tell that Sakura's chakra darken into sadness.

She averted her eyes to the ground. They had long stopped running to talk, standing in the middle of the forest.

"Can't you just-"

"Sakura, I'm going and that's final."

The pink haired woman sighed, how could she ever stop him to do anything once he sets his mind on something?

Suddenly, a knife stabbed through her heart.

How could he ever love her if all her affections meant nothing to him at all anyways?

"I-I… Alright. Please be safe, Sasuke-kun. You can always… come to me any time. I'll always be there for you."

Before Sakura can see the soften eyes, she turned away and started to go towards her village, where her bed was.

So she can do one of the things she's _still quite_ good at, **crying**.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And that's what Sakura did, however, in the arms of her father-like man.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. _Again_." Ah, she's referring to the time he first left the village for power. The silver haired man hugged the little girl. No matter how much he acknowledge her as a grown woman, he'll always still be able to see that fragile girl. Not as in weak, but someone that's precious you believe that time just went so fast. She's like a daughter he'll never have. Even if he wanted to actually settle down for once, who would want a man that cannot give his woman the ability to become pregnant?

Sakura felt Kakashi's chakra and knew she should say something to change his negative thoughts.

"Why can't I stop him? Am I really that unimportant, Kakashi-sensei?" She could tell by his eyes that he was thankful for making him snap out of the thoughts. But also sad of what she just said.

"You know he can't be stopped once he sets his mind on something, Sakura. You are precious to him, to me, to Team 7, and to everyone else. Don't let his ambitions bring you down because it's not supposed to. Have you already forgotten that you're the light and hope for him? He'll come around." He smiled, she could tell even if it's under the mask. "And no more 'sensei' at the end of my name, _Lynx_."

Emerald eyes narrowed as soundproof hand signs were made. She immediately went down to one knee and bowed her head down. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

The silver haired man sighed, clearly heard by the woman, of course. "I never wanted to do this to you. Such dirty work. I'll honestly be surprised if you're still a virgin after all _those_ missions I absolutely regret sending you on."

Softening her eyes, she looked up into black eyes again. "It's… what make us ninjas. Even if someone may find it unnecessary one day, I think it's good to have skill. Especially to-I hate to say this but-females. I find that it could save us from death. Anyways, Kakashi, I'm still pure. Intended to keep it that way too."

"Good, until it's _time_ , right?" They laughed. However, both knew that more was to be said. "There's one more thing I think you should know. Just in case." Instantly, the pinkette switched to her serious mode. A frown started to form as she listened, he was reminding her of a mission she wished to forget. The mission to _Sound_ Village _alone_ _that time_. Sakura was apparently assigned a seduction mission there since Kakashi couldn't trust anyone else to do the job. She was really skilled at it, which he wasn't exactly sure how to react about it, but was glad at the same time. Also, he knew that she can defend herself. He had always believe in her, which Sakura was grateful for.

"At Sound, you met your target and seduced him to a room. But before you could kill him, he had already found out and asked the barbenter to mixed a sleeping potion. When you became awake again, apparently the Konoha hospital's ceiling was first in your sight. That's because I…" He sighed. "I had sent two more ANBU after you."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. She _was_ confused to be reawaken there as he said, but Kakashi explained to her that two good shinobis of Sound had luckily break in and helped her back to Konoha. In which they had already dealt with her target too.

"Wolf and fox masks. Can you guess what happened after you blacked out _now_?"

Right away, her brain rewind to that day's memories. Sakura wasn't exactly blacked out, it's like napping for five minutes and then resting your eyes for a few more hours. She was one of the greatest medical kunoichi for a reason. In the Legendary Sannins at that. Immune to some poisons and potions she taught herself that resulted her with a fever the next day.

Though the potion she had was strong and her body wasn't built to resist it that much. It's good to be immune to sleep potions when an enemy gives you it, but normally no one would really trains for it because there may be emergencies and people would like to be awake for it. Apparently, she was almost one of _all_ of them. She tried, at most for one hour, with luck that nothing had happened during it.

Sakura thought back to her mission day again, to the time they entered a room.

 _Kurei Shadou, her target to seduce for information and kill afterwards, wrapped one arm around her waist as they moved towards the bed. The kunoichi was well aware of what he wants, but before she could be in control, Sakura swayed to the side. The dark haired man smirked slyly and held onto the woman tighter._

" _You think that I'm stupid, Kunoichi? Guess what, I'm not! This sleeping potion will last for about five minutes, in which I will take all of your chakra out and bind you on the bed_ openly _for me." She felt hatred and fear for the man. There was no one to help her and her eyelids are shutting down! You would think that screaming_ 'no' _was going to be her last thought, but it was actually_ 'who are they?'

 _Sakura had sensed two strong chakra filled murderous auras._

How could she have forgotten?! It was quite familiar too.

"Sasuke and Naruto?!" Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sorry I lied. Although to answer your question, yes, it was them. They were really angry at me for sending you to such a dangerous place and alone. In the end, I finally got them a deal as your smart brain could probably think how. Anyways, Sasuke used his Sharingan to get out any other informations you haven't got, then _both_ him and Naruto beated Kurei to a pulp before killing the guy."

Sakura was still in a shock state, but she lowered her head again. "Thank you for telling me this. It seems like we all have secrets no matter the bond. I mean, I _am_ keeping my status as an ANBU captain a secret too. However, I'm surprised that Naruto was able to keep his mouth quiet, but he takes it seriously I'm guessing." Again, the Hokage nodded.

"Okay, I'll be going now. And wow, I stayed in your office for three hours _talking_?" They laughed at her trying-to-be innocent when the crying actually took more time.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning that Sakura woke up, she had an uneasy feeling. Luckily Kakashi had allowed her a day off from the hospital, in which he always wanted to do because of the workaholic person she became anyways. First things first after finishing her morning routine, the Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic was in the emerald eyes' sight.

She smiled when the children came running to hug her.

"Hello everyone, missed me?" She teased.

"Of course, Sakura-neechan!"

"Yes! We missed you!"

"Missed you so much!"

Sakura beamed with happiness. This, this was one of the reasons why she fight for the village and thrived to stay alive. To see these children every possible day and watch them grow.

"Sabaru-kun," she greeted when the children went back to the classroom. He was an exception to be with Sakura (if she's in the village) when he wanted to because the boy will fight until she comes to him or vice versa. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. You're okay?" He asked back.

"Yes, I'm completely fine. Thanks to your necklace, I believe." She said, smiling.

He gave a tiny smiled back. "It's for protection. I want Sakura-neechan to have it until you believe a very, super important and special person to pass it on."

"I understand. It must have been passed down generation to generation in your family." Sabaru shook his head.

"Not from my family. Only you are." Sakura's bright face fell a bit.

"You should go back to your apartment. I'll see you again later! Gotta go to class now!" He quickly continued, hugging her before running off to class.

"Bye…"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **He** was _back_. Sasuke Uchiha was back in _her_ apartment!

And, bleeding.

"Sasuke! You're hurt!"

' _My suffix is gone again,'_ he thought, then inwardly wanted to kick himself of all the things he could have noticed.

"Hn," he grunted in reply, starting to stand up from sitting on the floor. However, Sakura won't allow that. She pushed him back down, kneeling her knees to get closer.

"I'll take off your shirt," she said, her face reddening after seeing the man tensed. It _can_ sound wrong on many levels.

"What I-I mean-Um… I just needed to see your wound!" Sakura was practically yelling right now, but Sasuke only chuckled. He had to admit that the situation was quite amusing. Wordlessly, his arms went to an 'X' position and the blue shirt he was wearing instead of his usual black one started to lift. You could say that the pink haired woman in front of him was ready to explode at any moment while Inner Sakura died from a major nosebleed.

Well-develop, toned, muscular six-pack! How she wish her hands and fingers could roam and trace them. Feeling his muscles twitching under her administrations and approving growls emitting from his throat.

Then, a soft growl was heard.

Reality crashed down into Sakura hard. While closing her eyes and imaging those thoughts, her body had acted according to what it wants. Her hands were on his firm abs and her fingers were tracing them! She could swear that her ears proof clouds out from embarrassment. Although… they stayed there. Until her eyes saw his wound that looked like someone had pierced him.

Her professional, medic mode kicked in instantly. She moved onto his lap, _straddling him_. While the medic was very focused on the wound she's now currently healing with her glowing green hands, she failed to see Sasuke's flushed face. You can say that his mind went absolutely blank in the moment.

His classmate, teammate, friend, and _crush_ was sitting on him as he's shirtless! God, what could get any worse than this?

"You can take the bed and I'll take the couch. Don't even try to stop me!" Came her firm and serious voice.

She closed off the argument when she said that last sentence, so what's the reason to object a losing conversation? "Fine."

Sakura smiled, then finally realized how their very close proximity after looking up to his slightly red face (now). As usual, she blushed hard and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to get up quickly. However, a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Almost immediately, the woman shuddered in the man's grip. Before she could speak, he beat her to it.

"I killed the leader."

She swallowed and nodded. "I see. Once you've recover, I'll go with you to the Hokage Office." Seeing Sasuke's slight curious eyes, Sakura sighed. "You should know that I helped Lady Tsunade when I was training with her, so I know stuff. Kakashi-sensei knows that too, so he also allows me. Except, if it's _extremely highly_ classified."

"Hn." But he didn't let her go, his arm tighten instead. Thus, earning a soft gasped that he ignored.

' _That trusted? I wonder if the Nara shadow guy is also on the same boat as hers. He seems close too…'_ He left his trails of thought. No, this is not the time to be thinking of that.

"Sakura, sleep with me."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Before even opening her eyes, Sakura woke up with a quick surprise hitch the next morning. But she tried to maintain it and pretended to be asleep, she was just shifting that's all. Something soft like a t-shirt was clutched in her hands, 'ba-bump, ba-bump' sounds like heartbeats in her right ear, her legs tangled with something that's not blankets, and very warm strong body under her head and upper body.

' _ **Oh. My. God. Don't tell me it's-'**_ Inner Sakura fainted.

' _It's Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura continued. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that she was going to get a heart attack. She didn't know what to do to not wake him up in the process of untangling from him. But in the end, the pinkette decided to savor the moment. Their position was like an owner cuddling his kitten _protectively_. Sasuke had his artificial arm around her neck and hand on the back, as if to hold her against him. His good right arm was over her body and also holding her close to him. This made Sakura's upper body pretty much on top of him and hands rested on his chest. Their legs were tangled together almost like strings crossing each other. It was like a dream come true for Sakura, who had always wanted Sasuke by her side.

Sasuke slowly breathe in and out like a normal sleeping person. He opened his eyes once he felt his female teammate stopped shifting, however, she nuzzled her head into his neck! If Sakura had been looking at his face right now, she would have seen the red blush arising onto the man's cheeks without permission. Ah, she doesn't even know how her actions are affecting the stoic Uchiha. These feelings, it will make him weak and she will be his weakness.

" _She will hinder you."_ Unwelcomely, the Snake's words repeated in his mind.

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Annoying." Her heart stopped at those words, the same hurtful words that made her heart broken and made her thrived to be strong. The stoic Uchiha had shocked features at the sound of chuckling, he couldn't keep his eyes from widening. She had been awake. Why hadn't he noticed?

The courageous Haruno smirked. "Spar with me." Emerald eyes clashed onyx eyes with fury and fire. She was _taunting_ him. "If you don't come at nine in one hour, then you're a coward, _Wolf_." Sakura disappeared in a swirl of petals before Sasuke could say anything.

What in the world…?

Sasuke Uchiha was astonished. How many times was she going to surprise him?

Well, he wasn't one to back away from challenges, especially from _her_.

* * *

 _Surprise! Can I also be in one by your reviews? :)_

 _Who laughed at the SasuSaku moments? I sure did_ _ ***Laughs Again***_

 _You guys are probably confused at the_ "Sakura, sleep with me" _part, wondering why he said that and yeah. It'll be explained on the next chapter ;)_


End file.
